


Defectors

by TheSilentUnderworld



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentUnderworld/pseuds/TheSilentUnderworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was terrifying, wasn't it? Running away from everything you had ever known in search of something new. Kylo had done this twice now, but Hux? This was a horrifying first.</p><p>And for what did they run?</p><p>Well, Hux was pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo thought he had known everything about his rival-sometimes-lover.

The General wasn’t as hard to figure out as he pretended to be. A big ball of daddy issues and power hunger- Kylo had seen it before. Been it before.

But he was quite surprised to see the man at his desk, filing something with one hand- signing paperwork and jotting notes… but in the other he held a bar of chocolate, a few bites taken out.

Now for most people in the galaxy this would be nothing, mean nothing. But Hux had been raised on military ration and moderation. Not to mention he was eating in his office- something Kylo knew Hux considered unprofessional and a ‘bad habit’.

Kylo chalked it up to hypocrisy. “Well General, couldn’t wait for dinner?” Kylo held his hands behind his back.

“Don’t patronize me, Ren.” The General sighed. “It’s hard to file, sign, and notarize 300 something reports when you’re craving sugar.”

“Sugar?”

“And Salt- food. I plan to talk to the doctor about it tomorrow.” He looked up from the paperwork. “What do you want?”

Kylo didn’t respond quickly. Rather he walked over to the window and looked out it, feigning thought. “I can come to supervise you whenever I please.” He hadn’t wanted anything beyond seeing, and bothering, the General. But hell if he would admit that in a nice way.

“I don’t need a supervisor, Kylo.” A twinge of emotion welled up in Hux’s chest- and it wasn’t anger. Something closer to the want to cry. That response was… not what had been expected. Kylo felt it. And then something else at the pit of his stomach.

Cravings? Mood swings? Was that a mood swing...?

Kylo moved forwards to the man, no warning, looking down at him like a predator to prey. Or- that’s the gaze Hux felt was on him. In reality it couldn’t be further from the truth- Kylo was trying to sense something.

“Wha- what are you-“

“You’re Pregnant.”

Silence pierced the room as Hux’s eyes widened and it seemed all the panic in the world flashed through him. “What?!”

“You’re. Pregnant. Stand up.” If Hux could see Kylo’s eyes, he would know that his steady voice betrayed him.

Hux did, no more protest in him. “Kylo how do you-“

A gloved hand was over Hux’s abdomen, the other on the small of his back pulling him forwards just slightly, keeping him still but being… gentle, and cutting off his sentence once more. Kylo was trying to focus on the new presence, checking and double checking that it was indeed as he had thought. As feint as the being was, just an inkling of life, it was indisputably there.

“I can sense it.” He was biting at his lip, hard. Him and Hux both knew that he was the father- or, well, they were both ‘the father’ but- this was confusing. “Why didn’t you tell me you could get pregnant?”

Hux stepped back a bit, messied his hair by running a hand through it. “I didn’t know I… I, I knew my mother wasn’t human but not what species… I assumed…”

“You assumed.” Kylo’s chest was filled with more panic than anxiety. “And now you’re pregnant.”

“Oh this is my fault!?” Kylo felt that twinge of wanting to cry not only in Hux’s presence, but on his face. This was horrifying for both of them… but of the two of them, Hux was more expendable, another thing they both knew. “Snoke will…“ Kill him, most likely. Order of command would replace him without a single question asked. The machine of war stopped for no one man.

Kylo made a decision that he had been sure, moments ago (despite past doubt), he would absolutely never make. One not to save himself from whatever punishment he would receive for this fatal flaw in judgment, but to spare Hux his almost-assured-death.

It was odd to think he was willing to sacrifice so much for this man he had truly, wholly hated when they met. But they had fallen into something dangerous and endearing, no matter how much they liked to pretend spite and hate sex was all they had.

“We have to defect.”

“Defect?!” Hux looked aghast, whispering it as though his office weren’t sound proof. “Are you insane?! The Order will find us and-“ He stopped himself purposely. “You _know_ what they would do to us.”

“Snoke will kill you if you stay.” He hadn’t moved his hand off of Hux’s back, and the thought alone made him hold the other a little tighter. “Running is the only option.”

“He might not kill me.“ Hux was stretching for a reason not to leave. His life had been the Order. He had always assumed his death would be too. No matter how afraid of the concept he was now, as the idea came to the forefront of his conscious. “He might just order an abortion-“

“And that’s better?”

“Better than death, yes! I know doctors who would perform the surgery without-”

Kylo, as his mask hissed off and thudded on the desk, went silent. Deep dark eyes looking almost scornfully into Hux’s clear blue’s. That wasn’t the emotion he was portraying, though. He looked human, horribly so. “This is my child too.”

Hux crumbled, he hadn’t really considered terminating the pregnancy. That was fear talking more than anything- and he had so much to fear. Beyond the wide scope of the New Order and Snoke… Hux’s family… his father would kill him himself if he found out Hux was stupid enough to let this happen. “Your right.” Just a squeak, eyes down now. The Empire he had built up his entire life was falling down around him.

Kylo understood the fear. Running from everything Hux had ever known, and what Kylo had adopted as his own, would not be easy. Running away from an Order that had a history of killing loyalist if it meant gain- let alone defectors, was going to be risky.

Kylo put an arm around Hux’s shoulders and held him. All he could do now was give comfort that may turn out to be lies- but ah, that was the nature of comfort.

“Look at me.” He made sure Hux did. “We’ll be ok.”


	2. Chapter 2

With the promise of enough credits, and no way to trace a connection, it was not hard to find a incognito way off of the finalizer. Hux was almost offended at how easy his junior officers were to bribe.

The real trouble would come when their absence was noticed, which was, if Hux calculated correctly, five hours. Five hours to get as far away as they could.

Hux was coming to terms, slowly and unsurely, with the fact he was carrying a child. Kylo tried now to stay out of the others head but now more than ever the bond they had was making the emotional link almost impossible to ignore. “Are you alright?”

“Yes. I’m just thinking.” Hux picked at his ungloved hand. Civilian clothing was terribly odd to him.

Kylo looked up from the other side of the hull, just a short distance. The ship they were catching a ride on was a small transport shit on its way out of New Order territory. “I’m well aware. What about?”

“Not sifting through my head anymore?” Hux gave the ghost of a smile as he looked up to meet Kylo’s gaze. “Just where exactly we’ll go besides ‘away’. There has to be a final destination.”

“We’ll be on the run for a long time either way. Until they slow down searching. What’s a good planet to raise a child on?” The weight of his words hit after they left his mouth. Raise a child. That’s what they would be doing, huh?

“I would say Takodana, but I’m quite sure we aren’t welcomed there after the assault.” Almost a joke. “Besides that I don’t know any… " His lips pursed a bit at a realization. "Yes I do.” He cupped his hands over his face, elbows on his knees. “But you won’t like it.”

Kylo cocked his head slightly. “Where?”

“D’Quar.”

“You’re kidding.”

“She might be able to help us.”

“We are not going to my mother.”

Hux sighed. “I’m thinking logically- D’Quar is the safest place in the Galaxy for defectors, one of the few places currently out of reach of the Order.”

“She would never…” Kylo looked down. “She would never want me back.”

Hux blinked, brow furrowed slightly before he remembered. Kylo had killed his father. Someone General Organa no doubt loved. “She’s still your mother.”

“You were still an enemy general.”

“Safety for information. Fair trade.”

Kylo couldn’t deny Hux in that respect, they both had invaluable information that if given to the Republic could destroy the New Order. “I could never face her. After what I’ve done.”

“Kylo.” Hux stood, moving over to sit next to him. “We have to think about this from an objective point of view. There is almost nowhere in the universe that Snokes hand does not reach. D’Quar is our best chance.” He slid a hand over Kylos. "Our... child's best chance."

Kylo looked at him unsure. He knew that. He didn’t know however how he would build up the courage to speak to her again. He squeezed Hux’s hand as the ship sputtered to a clunky stop.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Escaping an ever-expanding empire of spies and double agents was not an easy task.

And yet somehow, they had procured a clean ship (if you could call it that). They had not obtained it through particularly legal methods, god, Hux knew the piles of paperwork it required to buy a ship within Order territories, but no one was looking for it at least.

Hux knew how to fly most types of small ship, this was no different. He was sure of his ability to pilot after he learned where the controls were. In the five months, yes, it had been five months since they had left, Hux had taught Kylo to co-pilot as well. Which he could compare to teaching a five year old triganometry, but he wouldn't.

The only skirmish so far was on some partially desert planet where Hux had mixed the local words for ‘supplies’ and ‘second-caste-scum’ which was, unfortunately, a major insult on that world. One of the natives had pulled a knife on him and Kylo felt the jolt of fear from hux in time to react. They had to leave that planet quickly, breaking the arm of a mob boss was apparently not taken kindly there.

Besides this it had been an uneventful time. The Order had slowed down it's formeerly rigerous attempts to find them, Hux had watched Kylo get oddly domestic. It was eerily _normal._

Right now they were sat on the bridge, Hux’s hand absently on his stomach, he was starting to show now. “Have you been thinking of names?”

Kylo looked from the stars and far away planets slowly. “No. I can start though.” He sounded almost dreamy.

“Mhh.” Hux looked down at his stomach. “Can you tell if they will be a boy or a girl?”

“I’m not trained to tell that sort of thing, Hun.”

Hux made a noise of understanding- did Kylo just call him hun? The word felt warm in his chest, and he was sure it showed on his face. Whatever barrier that kept pet names out of their equation had been broken along with their ties to the Order, it seemed. “How much longer until we arrive, do you think?”

Kylo thought a moment, looking in the general direction of D’Quar. “A few hours at most.”      

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

They had sent word about ten minutes before they arrived at the rebel base. That was all the time they could have spared- anymore and the message might have been heard by ears they did not want in on this during their arrival, and neither of them were in the mood for a fire fight. If Hux knew anything it was that someone you didn’t want was always listening.

Their arrival was also not particularly forgiving. Neither of them had expected a welcoming party any way. Hands up at rebel gunpoint, walked handcuffed to the office of Leia Organa. One of the guards escorting them making some off remark about how if it was his call he would have shot them down as soon as they entered Rebel airspace, but General Organa herself had given the orders to bring them to her. 

Hux appreciated the order not to shoot them down, but not the guard. Or the Rebels, particularly, but this was something they had to do.

Kylo was walking with his eyes to the ground, silent. He was not ready to do this, even after all this time. Hux didn’t need the force to sense that.

The guards forced them into a room, saluted, and exited all in a matter of seconds. Kylo and him stood shoulder to shoulder before the Rebel General. Hux had only seen her in photos, and her Hux the same.

Her arms were crossed and she was in front of her desk. Hux observed the body language, the room around them. It was true, the rebels were unorganized as ever. Knick knacks, metals, remnants of past adventures. The room was filled with little tokens of her life.

“Ben.” She said, looking at her son. Kylo didn’t look up. She turned to Hux then. “General Hux. You do understand that you and my son both are both enemy soldiers. Not only that but landing on our base without any information accept your names could be considered an act of aggression.”

“That is not why we came.” Hux assured. “I don’t know what the Empire has disclosed, but we…”

“Defected.” Kylo said, still not looking up.

“You defected?” She said with something just gentler than hope in her tone. She was not talking to Hux.

Kylo looked to the side. “Yes. And in all the galaxy this seemed the most logical place to go.”

“Ben. Look at me.” She grabbed his chin and forced him to meet eyes with her. “Is this a trick? Are you two on some convoluted mission to assassinate me?”

Kylo’s eyes narrowed, but not in anger. He was cringing from the very thought. “No! We had to defect, and we had to come here, Hux is…” Kylos features softened. “Hux is pregnant with… my child.”

Leia let go of her sons chin and stepped back. She didn’t say anything but looked at Hux, looked over him- it was quite obvious he was telling the truth. She walked behind the now-former-general and undid his handcuffs. “Sit down, your feet must hurt.” She gestured to a chair in one corner of the office.

Hux followed the instruction, rubbing his wrists. That was right, of course, she was Kylos mother. She knew how this whole ordeal went. Foot pain, back pain. Being pregnant was an ordeal.

“Two things before you get yours off young man.” She returned focus to Kylo, still awkwardly standing there with his arms forced behind his back. “We are going to have a long talk later, alone.” She scolded, the topic of said conversation was obvious. The sentance wasn't as dark as Hux had expected- did motherly love really outweigh fratricide? 

She sighed and started undoing Kylos. “And I’m happy to see you back sweetheart…”

Kylo was shaking by the time she was back in front of him, and crying by the time they embraced.

Hux looked away and twiddled his thumbs, not wanting to intrude in the ever personal scene unfolding before him. He waited for them to part and Kylo to wipe his eyes to look back. “So what is our status among your ranks? Are we prisoners of war? Allies?”

“Informants.” Leia interrupted speculation. “If you cooperate I think having the Order’s former General on our side will be a huge advantage. You know where fleets station, which tactics your captains use. We might actually have a shot at taking the whole thing down.”

Oh, Snoke would just love that. “I do intend to cooperate if it means safe haven for my child.”

“Well they would have it either way. Their my grandkid after all.” Leia smiled. “But I’m happy you’re open to the idea.” She walked towards Hux and put her hand out towards his stomach. “May I?”

“Oh- uhm, of course.” That’s right, people did that when you were pregnant, a weird second nature to all of humanity.

“Mh, four more months huh?” Leias hand connected softly, she knew so much more than Hux about all of this, he was almost happy to have her for solace.

“Yes, about.” Short answer, Kylo watching them, and Hux specifically. He knew his mother would not hurt him or their child, but instinct told him to watch out either way. Hux saw the look and smiled at him.

“Hm?” She hummed a question.

“What?”

“Do you two know you’re having twins?”

“Twins?!” Kylo re-entered the conversation. “You’re kidding?”

“No, boy and a girl.” She smiled. “Twins run in our family, you shouldn’t be that surprised.” She looked from Kylo to Hux. “You are going to have it _tough_.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

“So have you thought of any names yet?” Hux asked from the couch of their quite barren living quarters, head looking to the side to speak to the man behind him. The resistance didn’t have much to spare, but it was much better than what they had been living in since they had gone on the run.

“Yes.” Kylo was in the kitchen, unpacking boxes of the few things they had brought with them from the ship, and that Hux would surely reorganize as soon as he could. “But you’re going to hate it.”

“Shoot.”

“Anakin.”

“You’re kidding me.”

“I still respect his power and mastery of the force.”

“We are not naming one of our children after Darth Vader.” Hux laughed. He did that a lot more than he used to. There were scientific studies that indicated acknowledgment of your own mortality, and how close death is, makes you funnier. Hux chalked both of their change in mood up to that. But that wasn’t the whole story.

“Well their twins aren’t they?” Kylo walked over and clasped his hands over Hux’s chest from behind. “I think it’s only fair that I name one and you name one.”

“I can’t believe I let you get me pregnant in the first place.” Hux chuckled. “But I guess that _is_ fair. Unfortunately.” He rolled his eyes.

Kylo leaned down and put his chin on Hux’s shoulder. “What names have you been thinking of?”

Hux sighed. “Amata.”

“That’s pretty.”

“It was my mother’s name.”


	6. Chapter 6

Sleeping on your back was uncomfortable. The extra weight was unbearable. The twins kicking was weird. The cravings were odd at best. Mood swings were a danger to everyone in arms reach.

Being pregnant kind of sucked, and Hux was very sure he would kill Kylo for doing this to him one day. That seemed to be the exact focus of his thoughts at the moment, engulfed in the absolute _worst_ part of pregnancy.

Giving birth.

They were letting him dilate a bit more, but it had been clear he would need a C-section. The boy’s umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck and he could choke if surgery wasn’t preformed.

Hux was in the medical bed, droids and doctors alike spinning around him, setting up a sheet between Hux and where they would cut him open, giving him drugs and all manner of help with the pain.

It didn’t help enough, Hux though in between the worst of it, squeezing Kylo’s hand when it got just too much to handle. He wasn’t yelling, though, not screaming, and seemed to be doing well for someone going through labor. Hux had always been good at lying.

Kylo did not look well for someone who was not even going through labor. He was running his hand through his hair and asking the doctors questions, the most worried father one nurse had ever seen, based on their comments. No matter how many doctors told Kylo that this was an entirely safe operation with a success rate of almost 100%, he kept asking. You should have seen him when they told them about the umbilical cord- Kylo looked like he was going to pass out.

“I hate you-“ Hux said as a particularly strong contraction hit. “I hate you I hate you I hate you-“

“I know.”

“Kylo it really hurts I’m sorry I’m being-“

“I know.”

“If I could raise twins on my own you would already be dead, Ren, 6 feet under the ground-“

“I know.”

“Please don’t let go. I love you-“

“I know.”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo hadn’t thought there was much emotion left in him outside of spite, anger, and the ever present tear between light and dark.

Kylo knew that he was very, very wrong now. Holding his daughter in his arms he understood many more emotions than just those few shallow feelings of his younger days. “Their beautiful.” He mumbled, almost to the baby herself.

“Heh, I know.” Hux replied weakly, looking down at their son. “They look just like their daddy.”

Kylo looked up and smiled. Hux was absolutely worn out, white as a ghost, still breathing a bit heavy from the absolutely excruciating pain of having ones abdomen cut open and two children removed. “I was going to say the same thing about them and their mother-“ He thought. “Is that what we’ll have them call you? Mom?” He chuckled at the idea, the once fearsome General Hux- mom.

Hux shook his head and managed to roll his eyes.

This was them now, wasn’t it? All sappy, sentimental. All absolutely overwhelmed by the little creatures they held in their arms.

Two nurses came along and took the babies down to the maternity ward after a while, leaving Hux and Kylo alone together to breath for the first time all day.

“I’ve never been more proud of you.” Kylo said softly as he pulled a chair up to Hux’s bedside.

“Tch, don’t get all sappy now.” Hux smiled, a little dreamy, a little drugged.  

“I think it’s the perfect time to get sappy.” Kylo smiled and took Hux’s hand between both of his.

Hux grinned and looked up at the ceiling, resting back on the hospital bed. “I can’t believe we’re parents.”

“Me either.”

“Do you think we’ll be good parents?”

Kylo cocked his head. Despite how he had turned out, he had full confidence that he would be an at least decent father. He loved them too much to be anything less. “What do you mean? Of course we will.”

Hux tightened his grip in Kylo’s hand and frowned a bit. “I just mean… Well, my father wasn’t good to me. And, it’s a cycle, isn’t it? Even if I don’t mean to I’ll repeat what he did-”

Kylo shushed him in the kindest possible way. “We aren’t doomed to repeat the past, Hux. Just look at you now. You ran away from everything you’d ever known for these kids.” He smiled. He was really, truly proud of Hux for all of this. “There is no reason to think you will be anything less than an amazing parent.”

Hux tried to protest, but before he could Kylo leaned over and gave Hux as soft kiss. All he could do was give comfort, which he now sincerely believed in.

“We’ll be alright.”


End file.
